What If SpiderMan had been a Supervillain?
by Spidey Legend
Summary: En esta Tierra alternativa, Flash Thompson es picado por la araña radioactiva y utiliza sus poderes para el crimen. Sin embargo, ¿Qué hay de Peter Parker y todas sus acciones como héroe? Toda pregunta al respecto será contestada. Nada de Yaoi. COMPLETADO.


**He aquí mi más reciente creación. Sin tantos preámbulos:**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

'**What If Spider-Man fuese un Supervillano'**

.

_By Spidey Legend_

_19-02-2012_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

A toda aquella persona atenta a la vida de Spider-Man sabe algunas cosas de él. Es un héroe y su reputación es totalmente negativa, generalmente desde los medios y de mucha gente del público que inexplicablemente persiste en pensar en lo peor y a pesar de ello, Peter Parker, el hombre tras la máscara se rehúsa a rendirse o Dios lo libre, de adentrarse en los bajos deseos que pervierte a toda mente para transformarlo de un solo paso en un supervillano.

Sin embargo, esta cuestión es la tratada hoy. La observación radica en algo muy importante para la historia de esta Tierra Alternativa:

* * *

><p><em>¿Y si Spider-Man fuese realmente un supervillano?<em>

* * *

><p>Obviamente para responder esta pregunta, la divergencia tiene que darse en un cierto punto donde las cosas cambien de formas impensadas, como a veces una bala siguiendo una trayectoria algo distinta, impacta donde debió.<p>

Aquí se da justo en el comienzo de la vida para Spider-Man, cuando la pequeña y casi invisible araña modificada por la radiación pica en un adolescente, solo que aquí no es Peter Parker el objetivo.

En esta ocasión, el elegido, aunque sea de forma casual se llama Eugene Thompson o Flash como todos lo conocen. Flash había seguido enfurecido a Peter por haber invitado a Sally a una cita.

Tan simple y a la vez banal como eso, pero de vida y muerte para los adolescentes. Apenas picado, Flash sintió como un dolor de cabeza y una picazón en la mano izquierda pero lo ignoró. Estaba tan molesto que solo se concentró en empujar a Peter y por supuesto no consideró sus nuevos poderes.

Peter salió volando para chocar contra una pared y quedar inconciente. Luego se sabrían de los daños ocasionados. Flash ya no prestaba atención y se retiró corriendo del lugar para solo causar más problemas.

* * *

><p>Un auto con tres delincuentes a bordo que venían siendo perseguidos por la policía casi lo atropellan pero su nuevo sentido arácnido le permitió evitarlo. El conductor del auto, sin embargo no pudo evitar dar un golpe desesperado que lo llevó a chocarse contra un poste. La policía más tarde descubriría que uno de los tres delincuentes murió en el acto, el segundo a los tres días y el cuarto quedaría en coma por seis meses debido a las lesiones.<p>

Flash seguía en su estado de euforia pero logró calmarse unos instantes y reflexionar sobre lo que había pasado. Durante los próximos días, Flash descubriría sus habilidades para trepar paredes, agilidad, velocidad, fuerza y sentido de alerta. Aunque lo más llamativo fue el comenzar a poder disparar telaraña de sus manos a su antojo.

Es entonces que Flash decidió el camino fácil. A partir de ahora que tenía poderes, nadie se podría interponer en su camino. Sería rico y poderoso. Las chicas adorarían su estilo de vida y los debiluchos como Parker cumplirían su rol en esta vida: servir a los ganadores como él.

* * *

><p>A todo, ¿qué había sucedido con Peter Parker? Pues Jessica Campbell, una chica tímida de su misma clase que en el futuro estaba destinada a convertirse en la superheroína Jewel a costa de la vida de su familia, llamó a los médicos y a los tíos de Peter. No estaba orgullosa de saber tantas cosas de él ya que podría ser considerada una acosadora, pero admiraba su inteligencia y ella era muy tímida. Lo que obviamente nadie sabía que para ella también hubo un punto de divergencia en su vida.<p>

Jessica acompañó a Peter al hospital y aguardó junto a él cuando sus tíos llegaron. Estaban muy preocupados y dada la vejez que presentaban, no era de extrañar que cualquier mala noticia los fueran a afectar gravemente. Para suerte de las tres personas preocupadas, Peter solo sufrió una leve herida en la espalda pero se recuperaría en 24 horas y quedaría en observación por otro lapso idéntico para saber el estado evolutivo de la situación.

Jessica se presentó ante Ben y May Parker y ellos agradecieron su preocupación. Luego llamó a su familia y les explicó lo sucedido para decidir venir a la mañana siguiente cuando su compañero de clase y enamoramiento lograse despertar.

* * *

><p>Al poco tiempo, en la escuela se supo del ataque de Flash hacia Peter y preocupaciones y rumores surgieron, en especial porque Flash no aparecería por la escuela. Liz Allan, la novia de Flash estaba entre molesta y consternada por las acciones del futbolista. Incluso Sally Avril mostraba signos de preocupación por el duro ataque hacia su otro compañero.<p>

En los días que Flash faltó al colegio, pasaron cosas importantes. Los Cuatro Fantásticos seguían siendo impecables como superhéroes. Avistamientos de Hulk tras lo cual el ejército de Ross seguía la pista. La formación de los Avengers pero también de distintos supervillanos. Sin Spider-Man como superhéroe, la capsula espacial que transportaba a John Jameson explotó por el sabotaje y Dmitry Smerdyakov conseguía lo que quería pero como con toda contrapartida, una reacción igualmente opuesta sucedía: Sergei Kravinoff no tendría razones para venir a Estados Unidos, por lo que no desataría su locura y simplemente permanecería por el resto de sus días como el cazador mundialmente famoso.

Las amenazas de Adrian Toomes o Flint Marko se establecerían durante un tiempo, después de todo, en esta realidad alterna, es Daredevil quien detiene en todas las ocasiones tanto a Electro y al Circo del Crímen y son lo Cuatro Fantásticos quienes se encargar del Doctor Octopus quien aquí toma a Reed Richards como objetivo principal a derrotar.

Se oyen rumores de un Lagarto gigante en Florida pero salvo la preocupación de Martha y Billy Connors nadie presta atención y Curt Connors, el hombre que comparte cuerpo con el reptil se pierde para siempre.

* * *

><p>En tanto, Peter y Jessica con la situación tras el ataque de Flash empiezan a pasar más tiempo junto a tal punto que no tardan en formalizar una relación romántica lo que nos conlleva a otras cuestiones importantes.<p>

Betty Brant no se siente atraída por Peter ya que no tiene razón alguna para acercarse al Bugle y tras el suicidio de Jameson por la muerte de su hijo, el diario pasa por momentos difíciles. Ella aún más cuando su hermano Bennett es chantajeado y obligado a trabajar con criminales. Betty y Bennett no terminan con un final feliz. Tras la liberación de Otto Octavius, ambos son asesinados y arrojados al río. Los cadáveres son encontrados recién dos semanas después. Los asesinos y cómplices, incluido el Doctor Octopus aún permanecen prófugos.

Con el suicidio de Jameson, Joe Robertson toma el puesto temporalmente pero sus ideas frescas y renovadas logran sacar al diario de problemas y se termina convirtiendo en el jefe pudiéndose permitir el dinero para pagar la beca para su hijo Randy en la Universidad Empire State.

Otras personas afectadas por las acciones de Jameson son Mac Gargan y Spencer Smythe. El primero sigue con su trabajo de detective privado y el segundo como inventor de robots de poca monta. Ninguno va a llegar a destacar en esta realidad, ni siquiera como villanos.

* * *

><p><em>En tanto ¿Qué hay con Flash y sus aventuras como Spider-Man?<em>

* * *

><p>Cuando se dignó a regresar a la escuela, se encontró con varias sorpresas. Suspensión por atacar a Peter y que Liz lo dejará tras un grito y un cachetazo en enfrente de todos. Flash se aguantaría su furia y se iría lejos por el día. Tampoco tenía ganas de aguantar a sus padres y a su hermana.<p>

Sally trataría de seguirlo pero lo perdería de vista rápidamente.

Totalmente frustrado por lo sucedido, estaba decidido ir a buscar a Parker a su casa en venganza por arruinarle las cosas. En un principio, había pensado regresar a la escuela, pero le habían dicho que él y su ahora novia Jessica no se encontraban, así que fue a su casa.

En el camino, se encontró con algo para aliviar sus frustraciones: El temible Duende Verde.

Norman Osborn, el empresario bajo la máscara, estaba decidido a ser el más importante jefe criminal, aún más que lo que fue el fracasado de Foswell como Big Man, recientemente arrestado por la policía o la nueva figura a la que llamaban Kingpin.

Lo que nunca se esperó fue el ataque de Spider-Man y se trenzaron en una lucha a muerte. Lo peor de todo eran los pobres transeúntes que recibían inocentemente cualquier daño colateral de ambos villanos.

Empezó siendo cruenta y sanguinaria y no iba a terminar de ninguna otra manera. Al final, con ambos forcejenado en el deslizador que Osborn acababa de estrenar, chocaron. Norman perdió el control y por primera vez en su vida tuvo miedo. El sentido arácnido de Flash tampoco le sirvió de mucho ya que principalmente por su furia y adrenalina al máximo, estuvo ignorándolo.

* * *

><p>Ambos encontraron la muerte y causaron una explosión.<p>

* * *

><p>Los bomberos tras apagar el incendio encontrarían sus cadáveres calcinados. Habían sufrido un poco y no había factor de curación que valiese para la ocasión.<p>

La policía a través de los forenses lograría identificar a ambas víctimas.

Cuando el mundo se enteró de las identidades, estalló en un murmullo de rumores y susto acerca de cómo un joven estudiante secundario como Flash podía ser el criminal Spider-Man, porque uno no se podía evitar el mencionar como Flash en el traje de Spider-Man robaba a personas inocentes y a otros criminales también. Nadie estaba a salvo y aunque algunos se alegraban en voz baja, otros se preguntaban en que se había convertido este mundo.

Si lo de Flash fue novedoso, lo de Norman ni hablar. Repercusiones y duros golpes para la compañía, los accionistas y en especial para su hijo Harry quien sufrió una aguda crisis nerviosa por la cual tuvo que ser internado.

Fuentes confiables revelarían que se recuperaría unos ocho meses después y se iría a vivir con el capitán retirado de la policía George Stacy y su hija Gwen. El acercamiento de los amigos y el hecho de vivir juntos por esos tiempos difíciles, harían florecer un futuro romance para cuando llegasen a la universidad. Hay que recordar que en esta ocasión Gwen Stacy no tendría razón para fijarse en Peter Parker y no solo por el hecho de ser más íntima con Harry que en la realidad principal. Lo mismo pasaría con Peter Parker, quien el noviazgo con Jessica sería bastante duradero. Recién culminaría con la boda de ambos luego de graduarse de la universidad en sus respectivas carreras.

Por último, no olvidar que la vida de Peter y Jessica cambiaron radicalmente. Peter al no ser un héroe con la insignia de Spider-Man, se concentró en sus estudios y en su chica. Se graduó con honores y en la Empire State sucedería lo mismo hasta que el máximo de sus logros le accederían a trabajar mediante la beca Maria Stark en un lugar de ensueño con las mentes más brillantes de la actualidad como el caso de Reed Richards, Henry Pym o el mismísimo Tony Stark.

Jessica conseguiría un prestigioso puesto como redactora de noticias. Grandes cosas sobre ella en el mundo del periodismo sucederían. Aunque ¿Qué hay de sus poderes? Pues nunca los obtuvo. Al hacerse novia de Peter y pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo con él, decidió no ir al viaje familiar que sus padres habían planeado. En consecuencia, nunca ocurriría el terrible accidente que la dejaría en coma, con superpoderes y lo peor de todo sin familia.

* * *

><p><em>En fin, un solo punto de divergencia, lo cambia todo, para bien o para mal. No hay que juzgar, esta clase de cambios solo hay que observarlos y a lo sumo analizarlos.<em>

* * *

><p>XXXXXXXXXX<p>

**EPILOGO**

XXXXXXXXXX

* * *

><p>Una cuestión importante que cabe destacar. <em>¿El ladrón que mataría a Ben Parker?<em> _¿Qué hay con él?_ Aquí la respuesta a esa inquietud.

El día que el ladrón decidió por entrar a la casa había mucha gente. No solo estaban Ben y May Parker en la casa, sino que Peter y Jessica merodeaban y la vecina y amiga de May, Anna también los había visitado.

La gran cantidad de personas acobardó al ladrón que en compensación, decidió entrar a la casa vecina donde solo había una persona quien justo se encontraba mirando televisión.

Mary Jane Watson había llegado para visitarla pero no tenía muchas ganas de ir a lo de los vecinos y prefirió descansar y ver algo. Esa decisión sería su perdición. El ladrón le dispararía a la pelirroja y escaparía con el poco dinero que se encontró.

Anna Watson llegó a su casa escuchando los disparos y siendo acompañado por Ben, May, Peter y Jessica, se encontró con su sobrina Mary Jane muerta. Sufrió un ataque y cayó desmayada. Para el lamento de todos, la juvenil vida de Mary Jane nunca florecería pero nadie, salvo aquellos que pueden observar, podría darse cuenta.

El ladrón, en tanto, escapó a los muelles pero fue cercado por la policía pero tras resistirse a entregarse, fue abatido. Murió de varios impactos de bala.

* * *

><p>Tres días más tarde, se llevaría a cabo el funeral de Mary Jane con el deje de tristeza que prevalece en esta clase de ambientes.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

**FIN**

.

* * *

><p><strong>Y hasta aquí llegó esta What If. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo el hacerlo y sobretodo las divergencias que puse respecto a la Tierra 616.<strong>

**Como siempre, cualquier cosa, consulta por mensajería privada.**

**Saludos para todos.**


End file.
